violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Willy Script
There he is, at one o'clock! - Let's get behind him! - We'll cut him off! - Get him! - Out there, about yards! - Clear! - I got it! Full throttle! Let it go! Let it go! More throttle! Keep it up! That's it! That's it! Lay it down! Keep it coming! Yeah, fish! Yeah, fish! Go on there! Yeah, baby! Yeah, fish! Go on in there! Pin it! Pin it! Close it in! Close it up! He won't get away! Keep the others away. We got him! Close it up! Get him in the middle! Keep closing it up! Excuse me. My mom dropped me off and forgot my bus fare. Could I borrow some money? Thanks! Have a good day. - I got to get home. Lend me a buck? - Get out of here. Excuse me, lady. My friends and I spent our money at the museum. We have to take the ferry home. Can you help? I suppose. Few bucks. - Shoot! I'm hungry. - God, man! I need some food! Let's go! Go, Jess! Hey, you get...! Come back here! Come on, guys! The first time I ever went there... ...it was so bad. My mom left me, then went to Houston. I never saw her again. I don't care. I hate her anyway. I could eat this every day. - Well, I bolted. - You bolted from Cooperton? - I did, bonehead! - Yeah, right. Shut up! We both did. What do you know? They watch you like you'll stab their back. I waited till some foster-home losers took me. Then I slipped. - You ain't as smart as us. - Eat it! I am. I want my own place, like an apartment. Right. You and me. We'll meet someone. With my brains and your personality, we'll be rich. Get out of here! Go! Let's split up! - See you, guys. - All right. Bye! This way! Go! Go! Go, man! - Run, man! This way! - Come on! Come on! Go! Quick, quick, quick! Move! Down here! Here, shut it! Quick! Check it out, man. Look at this. Perry? What is that? Jesse! Cops! Run! There he is! Hold it, kid! He's heading up the stairs! Hey, kid! Relax! Calm down. Breaking and entering, vandalism, resisting arrest. - Anything else I should know? - I robbed a few banks. I'm glad you were only out three days. Did you miss me, Dwight? Was Perry with you? Perry who? Don't play. Don't be a bonehead. I hate telephones... ...and I spent minutes talking... ...to police and that adventure park, trying to keep you clean. We were lucky this time. I kept you out of court. You have to clean up the mess at Northwest Adventure Park. That is your probation. Any problem? - Why should I? - I don't know why I fool with you. I'm working too much overtime with you. But you split out again, and I'm out of the picture. You'll be with Youth Authority. Court supervised and controlled. They'll put you in baby jail. A lockup in juvenile hall. Okay, look. Your placement is still on. The Greenwoods are okay. They don't even care about this incident. What's with them? I see. Since they want you in their home, something's wrong with them. What do you think? On paper, you're still young, so you get some chances. Not an infinite number of chances, but a few, son. You get it? You got any questions about any of this? You hear from my mom? You still want me to hear from her? I just want to know if she's okay. Nobody's heard from your mom in six years, Jesse. Anytime you're ready, big guy. - How are you, Annie? - Good. It's been a long day for both of us. There he is. Can I carry your stuff? Why don't we go inside and wash up? And we'll have dinner. We got a little paperwork here for you. There's always paperwork. I just bought a new car. With the contracts, it came to pages. Well, this is a lease. I ain't buying yet. You interested in computers? - I learned last year and can teach you. - I'm not into it. That makes two of us. I wasn't either. But then I decided that I wanted a second career as a journalist... ...and so I'm taking the summer off to write. A couple of weeklies have taken my stories. - I haven't earned anything yet. - Just dig right in. I met Dwight while doing a story on Cooperton. Dwight's a jerk. What exactly are you into? I'm not into talking while I'm eating. Here's your room. Ours is downstairs, but you've got the best view in the house. Go ahead. Open it. It's a welcome gift. You can open it later, if you like. I bought you some things. Some clothes, some socks... ...and there's lots of blue. Dwight said you liked blue. Anyway, if you don't like them, we can exchange them. We'll go now. If you need us, we're downstairs. Good night, Jesse. It's great to have you here. That turn before the bridge? That's th Street. My garage is straight up from there. If you go six more blocks, you'll be home. Think you can find it? Inside, look for the Aquatic Theater. Ask for Randolph. Great. Hey, mister! Where can I find Randolph? He lives in the cottage right by the water. Thanks. Hello? Randolph? What's this? Well... ...the artist returns. Welcome back. We've all become admirers of your work here... ...but all good things must come to an end. Time to let your creativity flow backwards. You know what to do with all this? Yes, I do. Good. See you later. Wow! What're you doing up here? Nothing. pounds, that one. Jaws powerful enough to crush bones to oatmeal. Willy gets into moods. You got to give him his space. Don't bother him, he won't bother you. Understand? Sure. y:i Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys... y:i ... our Sea Lion Show y:i plays four times daily... y:i ... and your pass y:i will admit you to all sessions. y:i Show times are at y:i ten, twelve, two and four. y:i As you can see, Olivia and Belinda y:i "flip out" at lunchtime. Belinda, we have a nice-looking audience. What do you think? You look so beautiful. How about a kiss? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Wave goodbye to everybody! y:i Let's give a big hand y:i for Olivia and Belinda... y:i ... and their trainer, Rae Lindley. y:i Soon you'll be able to have a look y:i at Willy, our prize orca whale... y:i ... right here in the main tank. You're that graffiti kid, aren't you? I guess. You really messed up our observation area. Sorry. - You like whales? - I like him. He doesn't like anybody. Be careful around him. Willy's a case. A very special case. So? Who isn't? Want to play catch? Catch? I like to throw the ball around. I've had this mitt since the eighth grade. I used to sit around and spit in it, smack it... ...get a nice pocket there. Look at that. Let's play. So how much they paying you to be my jailer? A jailer, huh? I'm making such a great deal, you wouldn't believe it. You're a regular cash cow. That, plus a million dollars, I could retire at years old. You'll have to help me out a little bit here. Dwight says I should make some rules for you. Problem is, I've always been a better rule-breaker than a rule-maker. So tell me what you think you need. You're asking me? You're the big expert, right? I don't know any rules. Kid like you? Been around, been in trouble... What's it going to be? Let's see... I got it. First rule is... ...you have to give me an allowance every week. Here's five bucks. What's next? I don't know. I haven't thought of those yet. While you're thinking, I need you in bed at night by : . And up every morning for breakfast. I want you in the house every night by seven. And don't disappear without telling somebody. We need to know where you are. Kid! Almost finished with this place. Come on, come on. You have a nice day too, grouch! He likes messing with people's heads. Yes, he does. If I can't get him to perform, no one can. Orcas are usually nice and smart. Willy's smart and nasty. You really like him, huh? Good. You can help me out. Broken belly. Toss it. Look. This is a good fish. That's a bad fish. Good fish, bad fish. We sort out what Willy can eat from the cheap crap they buy. Willy's a killer whale, right? So, would he kill us? Orcas are just hunters. They eat fish. Well, sometimes they'll eat porpoises, squid... ...birds, sharks... What he really likes is salmon. That's his chocolate. Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me! Ready to get back to your painting? You saved my life. You must have something special. He didn't eat you. - What do you mean? - I don't know. High blood, medicine roots. No way. Then you're just one lucky little white boy. Willy has no problem with me. We appreciate each other. Appreciate? Willy saved your butt. Why does everybody have a problem with him? He doesn't like visitors in his tank. What were you doing there? I came to say goodbye. Job is almost up. Didn't want to say goodbye. Just maybe... Oh, old Indian stuff. Orcas. Ever look into Willy's eyes? Those eyes discovered the stars... ...Iong before man was a whisper on Mother Earth. They can look into a man's soul, if they want. Willy won't look at Rae or me. Maybe he sees you. Your parents are still up. They're not my parents. Jesse, where have you been? - You're soaked! - I was at work. You snuck out at night to clean up graffiti? That's amazing. - I fell in the tank. - The whale tank? Somebody tell me what the heck is going on here? I fell in the tank. It's my fault. - All right. - Folks, my name is Randolph. How are you? I'm Glen. This is my wife, Annie. I supervise Jesse at the park. He does a good job. Did his cleanup, helped out in other areas, and made friends. We could use him for the rest of the summer, if that's okay. Make a job of it. Pay him a little something too. - What do you say to that? - I want to! Please! Finally found something you're into? Okay, but days. No more sneaking out at night. All right. I promise I won't. Just be straight with us from now on. If you need something, ask. Think you can do that? It's past your bedtime. Get in the house, son. I'm not your son. Yeah, I know that. Watch those lines! Just get out of the way! I'm not in the way. This examination area is inadequate. It's all we've got! Holding him in this net is dangerous! We've told you before. Finish the exam! No, he's acting up. You and Dial bought Willy from a slimeball. He was too big and old to be caught. Then you put him in a dolphin tank, alone. He's not a performer. You expect miracles? Train him, don't analyze him. These weren't the circumstances you described. You're a professional. Make it work. Dial gave me a line. I won't cross it. It's not about crossing lines. Which words don't you understand? If the whale brought in customers... ...we could spend money on him. Make do with what you've got. Easy, Willy. Easy, son. Untie those back lines! What's going on? What happened? I don't know. The net came loose. I saw what you did. - So? - So, nothing. I'm sure Willy's grateful. The whale's not performing. We're in deep... ...and Rae says to expand the tank. - Very nice. I brought the animal in to boost business. We should move him into the Ritz with the $ ... ...I dumped into his insurance premium. The whale's worth more dead than alive. It will cost at least $ ... ...to expand that psychotic malcontent's pen. God, I hate that whale. You got any leftover scraps... ...I could take off your hands? Might have. I got a friend named Willy. Why would he want scraps? - He's a whale. - A whale? Hey, Jess! I'll meet you up there. What's up? New clothes. New gig? - I'm staying with some people. - Cool. What happened? I saw you get popped. Not much. Had to clean up all our mess. I'm working there now. They looking for me? Cool. It's a total drag, man. Sorry. No sweat. Where you been staying? Dayton set me up. Working for him now. Looking out for cops and stuff. I mentioned you to him. I can hook you up if you want. I got to think about that. Snooze, you lose. Stop by sometime. See you. I got to bail. - See you. - Later. What's wrong? Thought you liked these things. You're supposed to eat it like this. You want me to put it in your mouth. I'll make a deal with you. Don't bite my hand off, and I'll give you the fish. You like these. You're sure feeling rubbery. Your skin peels off. Still a beautiful animal, though. Well, buddy, I got to go. We'll save these scraps of fishes for later. What, you want to go with me? I can do that too. Can you do it with the other arm? Can you wave? Can you dance? Can you groove? Dance? What? Can you go in circles? You're really doing it! Look at you! Makes me dizzy. Looks like Willy's got a soul mate. - Can you feed him? - Sure, I can feed him. It's easy. Want to try? Come on. Willy and I didn't get off to a good start. I'm the Wicked Witch, because of all the medical tests I did on him. Out in the ocean, killer whales like Willy live in families. Pods. Some of them never leave their moms. Never? Their social structure's important to them. Over orcas have been seen together. Some of them stay together forever. - You've seen them? - My dad was in the Navy. He did sonar research on whales. I went out there all the time. Do you do research here? Here I'm just a trainer, but I want to work out on the ocean. I'm going back to school to get my Ph.D. In marine biology. If you do that, Willy'll be alone and nobody will take care of him. Well, Charlie's in school, so... Who's Charlie? My boyfriend, Charlie. You have a girlfriend? - Why do you think I want one? - Just guessing. This isn't him. Willy. Right here. - Sure it is. - His fin is flopped over. That happens in captivity. Why? Nobody knows. Maybe they need more room to really swim. Then why won't Mr. Dial build a bigger tank? Because Dial treats animals like a commodity. What's that? Just a big word Dial likes to use. Actually... Dial won't build Willy a bigger pool... ...unless he can make more money off of him. How'd you like to help me with that? Yeah, sure. Most orcas love to play and do tricks. They like the stimulation. - Can he see me underwater? - Sure. And hear you too. Now this, young man, is a target. Willy's supposed to respond to it and follow it. When working on tricks or behaviors, we reward him with fish. Now, we'll try to get Willy's nose to touch the end of this target. Move out there. You're doing great. Thanks. Now give him the fish. There you go. He likes that fish, doesn't he? Roll on over. Orcas love to be touched, pet, hugged, anything like that. They love to have their tongues stroked. Wait a minute! You want me to stick my hand in his mouth and rub his tongue? - Yeah, eventually. - I don't think so. You'll learn to read him. You'll be able to do it. What's this? Thought you'd like to know about this. My father gave it to me. - It's Haida. - What? Haida's the name of my people. years ago, there were so many fish in the water... ...my people only gathered food once a week. Everybody ate like kings. - What else did they do? - Carved and painted totems... ...made music, told stories, made babies. Sounds good to me. y:i Skaana. It's the Haida word for "whale". Natsaclane was a Haida who lived before there were orca whales. Hunting fish with other warriors, young Natsaclane lost his way. While he was searching, a fierce storm began. Natsaclane couldn't find shelter anywhere. The otters came and took him underwater, where he'd be safe. After the storm, Natsaclane again searched for the braves. But all he found was a huge log. He carved a beast on the log and tried carrying it to the ocean. He found some water, but not the ocean. The great carving sank in this pool and disappeared. Natsaclane sat and watched and waited... ...and said a prayer he'd never heard before. He kept saying this prayer. It was so weird. He'd never heard it before. It really got crazy, because the water started flying out... ...and then this commotion started happening. And out of the water came the carving. And it wasn't a carving. It was a whale like Willy. He flew down to the ocean, like a bird... ...and Natsaclane went after him, to the beach... ...he rode him all the way home on his back. - Isn't that cool? - Very cool. What is this? It's an orca, like Willy. Randolph gave it to me. It's from his tribe. It's beautiful. Well, you get some rest. Here. Sweet dreams. - Good night. - Good night. Hi, boy. What's up? Hi, buddy. You like that? You like that. Got you! Hey, kid! You took my fish! I got your chocolate, buddy! What's the matter? What are you making that awful noise for? - What you got there? - It's a toy I made for Willy. Big slap! One more! Big slap, Willy! One more, buddy. Come on, Willy! Big circles, big circles. Come here, boy. Come on. Come here, boy. Here we go. There you go. There you go. - What's up? - Annie. Dinner. Oh, terrific. Hold on one second. I need two sets of gaskets too. Bring them in the morning. Neat car! Check it out! You like that car? It's a classic. It was the love of my life. I spent a year and a half putting it together... ...getting it in primo condition. - And then I had to sell it. - Why? The simple reason that... ...you can't have more than one love in your life. You and Annie... ...ever fight? Yeah, we schedule one every other month or so. - Why? - I was just asking. What's this? That's a picture of me and my mother, a long time ago. About your age there. Where is she now? She died about two years ago. My mom's coming to get me one of these days. - She is? - Not too long from now. That's funny. That's not what they said. You don't believe me, do you? It's not that. I just was under the impression that... I don't care what those people said. They don't know anything! My mom has things to take care of, then she's coming back for me! What happened? - He wasn't at the park. - He wasn't? Should we call Dwight? It's after . I know what time it is! I'm sorry. - Where've you been? - What are you doing? You weren't at the park! You're to let us know where you are. Doesn't matter. You want to dump me? Go ahead. I'm not living here. Just staying here for a while. How you like that? Just when you think you're starting to get through... ...starting to make a connection... Whammo! He's scared, and he's pushing us away. I'll push him out the door. - Don't say that! - It makes you angry? Yes! It didn't help when you yelled at him. - He's driving me crazy! - You know why you're angry? You feel for him. You're scared because he reminds you of yourself! We tried. We did the best we could do. - Is this one of your crusades? - It's not a crusade! We're talking about a human being! Annie, I'm happy. Just you and me. Are you okay? I just got scared. What're you scared about? I don't know. I heard you guys fighting. It scared me. Adults argue sometimes... ...but it doesn't mean anybody'll get hurt. I would never hurt Annie. Or you. You should know that. I know. I see you opened your present. Yeah, thanks. Let's go outside and find the baseball. You won't steal this one. I should charge you double. There you go. See you, kid. This is from me to you. There. I got that with all my pocket money. Enjoy. What's up, man? - What is it? - It's an orca. - Awesome! - Definitely awesome. So... I'm going. First Sacramento, then L.A. Dayton and I are business partners. You can get in on it. I can't do that right now. Come on, man. This is major stuff! We're going to be rich! All right, fool. Be that way. Here. This is where we're going. If you ever get the guts to go, look me up. Sure. See you. Hey, Willy. You miss your family? Well, my mom's a pain. Couldn't take care of me. Couldn't take care of herself. I haven't seen her since I was a kid. But I still miss her. The Greenwoods are okay. They're okay. You know, it's rough. I'm nervous with them. That's just the way it is. Could be a lot worse. Really. You understand? I'm sure you miss your family too. I hope you find them one day. I love you, Willy. They're ready inside. Want to do some tricks? Don't squirt me. Squirt them. Go squirt them, buddy. Swimming tail slap! All right! Why don't we thank the people for their applause? Excuse yourself! Thank them. Good boy! Thank you. Want to play ball? Good boy. Big barrel roll. Good boy! All right, boy! Come on, Willy! Go, Willy! Double back bow! Now come to me! And that, gentlemen, is our show! You did it! You did it! Did you see him? You can do all that again? What you and Rae want costs money. I must be sure. Do dogs pee on brick walls? I mean, yes, sir. We can do it again. Anytime. We'll set it up. - We may turn this around yet. - It'll cost to set up a show. So what? We let the kid work up a presentation. It catches on, and we're back on track like we planned. "The Willy Show." It'll make money. And that is what we are all about. You'll have a whale of a time when you see me at "The Willy Show". Programs for Willy the whale! y:i Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys! y:i Please take your seats. y:i "The Willy Show" will start y:i in five minutes. y:i Just a reminder: y:i Please remain seated at all times y:i during "The Willy Show". y:i If you wish to buy Willy souvenirs... y:i ... our gift shop has a great selection. y:i It's open all day, y:i right outside the Aquatic Theater. Lots of people out there. You nervous? What's this? A little present from Randolph and me. Hey, cool! Thanks. You're welcome. See you. y:i Please take your seats immediately. y:i The show's about to start. Hey, Dwight, how you been? This is exciting. I'm proud of you. Thanks. y:i And now... y:i ... we proudly present y:i "The Willy Show". Go get them, champ. Ladies and gentlemen... ...presenting the superstar orca of Northwest Adventure Park... ...let's hear it for Willy! This could be big. This could be big. And this is Willy's friend Jesse. Jesse and Willy have a special show for you. Get them! He's not into it. Something's wrong. Try something simple. I'll talk. Willy is a -year-old orca. He is feet long and weighs over / tons. Come here, buddy. What's up, guy? Come on, you know the signals. Willy, this is important to us. Please, Willy! Please! Don't blow it. Come on, Willy. I know you can do it. All right? Now let's go, bud. All right. - Get off the stage! - Shut up. Come on, you big sack of blubber! Let's go! Hey! Stop! Stop! Like every great performer, sometimes Willy gets stage fright. He just wasn't ready. No. That wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything... I'll hold it, you kick. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did... ...to work with an animal that's so big and strong. Maybe that whale doesn't want to be a performer. You gave it your best shot. You worked hard and did everything you could. We're very proud of you. I'd get nervous too, if I had to do tricks in front of those... What's up? Show wasn't... Screw the show. Screw the Greenwoods! - So now they're against you too? - Like everything else. You don't have such a bad thing with the Greenwoods. Then you go live there! I'm sick of this place! I'm going to find my mom. You mean hit the streets again? - No, I'll go find my mom! - Right. The state and federal government can't find her! I'll find her. When will you get it? When will you get it? She's not coming back. Forgot the day she dropped you off? Forgot about that? I remember. Turned around and drove away. Didn't look around, slow down, or look in the rear-view mirror. That sound like somebody's mama to you? These two people want to be your friend. That's more than your mother was. You could use a friend. Because if you go off on your own... ...you'll end up losing, big time. You got that? Shut up and leave me alone! I feel sorry for Willy. Me too. You know... ...animals can be unpredictable... ...and they can misbehave sometimes... ...just like people. But that doesn't mean you have to lose faith in them. Right? Well... ...good night. What do you want? Get out of here. Just go. Now you want to mess around. What happened today? You choked, didn't you? Quit it! Better stop that! Quit it! See this? It's going bye-bye and it's never coming back. Don't you start that. I'm out of here. Going to California. Have a good life. It's your family! Randolph! Randolph, wake up! Randolph, wake up! Randolph, wake up! There's a hole in Willy's tank. They're trying to kill Willy! - Wade was with them? - Yeah, and they dropped this! It's part of the tank. Dial's trying to collect the insurance. - Willy's worth a million dollars. - A million dollars? Let's free him! Let's free Willy. We could put him in the water down at the bay. I never liked this job anyway. It was no accident. Dial's trying to kill Willy. We're putting him back in the ocean. - You two? - And you. - And me? - That's right. Wait a minute! He'll die if he's dry too long. The tank's beyond repair. His family's out there! I heard them. He's homesick. That's why he acts so weird. They tried to kill him! Hand me that. Did you call the police? What good would that do? If we don't get Willy into water, he'll die. Either get out of here or turn on the pump. Come on! Come on, Willy. That's it. Come on, boy. Get out of there! Come on, Willy! Now! Please, Willy! Help us get you out of here. Attaboy. Please, Willy! Please! Just cooperate! Come forward. Come into the net. Good boy. Good boy. Good boy, Willy. Good boy! It'll be okay. It'll be all right. That's good enough. Come up. Bring him out more. Come on! Nice and slow. Watch his pecs! Come on. You'll be okay. How's he doing? He's all right. He's been moved before. As long as he's wet, he'll be fine. How'll we pull him? - Hurry, hurry! - I'm hurrying! - Go! Go! Go! - I'm going! License plate number - -Zebra- -Baker. Hold on a second. Just now. Jesse's not here. His things are gone. Take care of Willy. Do we go straight to the marina? It's the only ocean access for miles. Better stick to the back roads. Jesse, this is Glen. If you're there, answer me. This is Glen. Are you in the truck? y:i If you're there, answer me. y:i Jesse, please. Answer us. y:i Are you there? Okay, let's go! It'll be okay. We won't let anything happen to him. I promise. What do you think? The Old Forest Road? It's the least conspicuous. Nobody steals a whale. y:i The whale is gone. y:i The trailer and forklift are gone. y:i The trainer and the Indian y:i must've done it. - This is a disaster. y:i - Why? Because we don't have theft insurance on the whale! Tell Wilson to bring his crew down. See that? Oh, no. What are we going to do? We'll have to back it up. Let's go. Keep going. It's okay. Watch it! Stop! You okay? It's okay, boy. It's okay. - How's he doing? - I don't know. He's pretty scared. Maybe we should go forward again. If the trailer tilts any further, we'll lose him. It's okay. You'll be all right. - Heard anything about a stolen truck? - It's yours? The whale yours too? The whale? Back! Down! Stop! We've definitely hit some kind of low. No question about it. We need help. y:i You guys there? - Are you all right? - I'm okay. What's going on? What are you doing with my truck? And this whale? - They tried to kill Willy. - Kill him? We're putting him back in the ocean. Glen, help us. Help us, and I'll do anything. Anything! What is it that you think I want? I don't know what you want from me. Look... ...I have to look out for Willy, and do what's best for him. You understand? Please, Glen. I'm asking for your help. He's going to die. There's a chain and a winch behind the seat. Go and get it. Thanks, Glen. Behind the seat. The only place I didn't look. Come on. Don't worry, you'll be okay. Glen's working on it. We'll get you out of here. Hand me the other board! Keep him wet. - Coming up! - Keep going! Keep going! Move your car and lock it. Hang a right! You're good! Good. Jesse, sit down. We have to wet him down, he's getting too dry. The sun's going to come up. I know a place we can go. Don't worry, we'll just give you a nice rinse. Open his mouth. All right. Open up. Good boy. Good boy. Thanks. Sorry, I haven't got a fish for you. All right, let's go. - Nice whale. - Thanks. It'll be okay. Hang on, we're almost there. We've got to hurry! He's not doing so good! Please, Glen! Hurry! You'll be okay. Hurry, Glen! Go for it! Stop them! Hurry! Come on! We got you to the water, now do your part! Don't let that whale get away! Why isn't he moving? You said he'd be okay in the water. He's been out of the water a long time. Come on, Willy! Go! Get out of here! Come here, kid! Let go of my boy! Good boy. I love you, Willy. Go, Willy! Go! He won't make it! That whale won't escape. Water's feet. Those nets will touch bottom. Close it in. Come on! Come on! Get back here! Come on, get out of here! Go! Come on, Willy! Come on, boy! Follow me to the breakwater! Hurry! Go, Willy! Get away from the boats! Swim! Come to me, Willy! Get away from those nets! Over here, boy! Hurry! Over here! Hurry, Willy! Come here, boy. Come on! Come here, boy. I'll miss you. Don't forget me, okay? I won't forget you. Say hello to your mom for me. I really love you, boy. I believe in you. You can do it. You can be free. Now, do it. Do it! Come on, Willy. I know you can do it! I know you can jump this wall! I believe in you! You can do it! You could be free! Come on! You can jump it! Come on, Willy! You only have to do it once! Just once! - You ever see him jump that high? - Things can happen. I hate that whale. Bye, Willy. I'll miss you. Hope I get to see you again. I love you. Thanks, guys. Thanks a lot. So long, Willy. Let's go home. Category:Fanfic